Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration panel and method for manufacturing a decoration panel.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-201153, filed Sep. 30, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a manufacturing method of a decoration panel is known in which a through hole is formed in part of an outer layer of a stacked body formed by superimposing a plurality of layers which are different from each other, and an inner layer is designed to be seen through the through hole of the outer layer (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,019 B1).
In the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,019 B1, part of the outer layer is removed from a composite body formed by stacking the outer layer and the inner layer via laser processing such that the through hole having a predetermined design pattern is formed in the outer layer. When the outer layer of the stacked body is removed using the laser processing or the like according to the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,019 B1, the inner layer seen through the through hole of the outer layer is exposed into the shape of a flat surface in a position lower than the outermost surface of the outer layer.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-326897, performing injection molding with respect to a decorative material having a window hole to which an inlay member can be inserted from a back side after filling the window hole with an inlay member is disclosed as a method for efficiently producing a decoration panel having an inlay pattern.
In the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,019 B1, the outer surface of the inner layer which can be seen through the through hole of the outer layer is a monotonous flat surface, and freedom of design is low. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-326897, it takes a long time to fill the window hole with the inlay member, or it is necessary to accurately match the dimensions of the inlay member and the window hole, and thus productivity is low.